


Clean me off, I'm so dirty babe

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1957674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank hears Gerard moaning upstairs and goes up to find him naked with a dildo up his ass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean me off, I'm so dirty babe

"Mmmmm fr-frank I'm, more please." I hear a noise coming from upstairs so I walk up and push the bedroom door open to find a naked Gerard laid on the bed, head thrown back eyes closed with a large blue dildo shoved up his ass. I make my way over to the bed silently making sure he doesn't know I'm there, I climb onto the bed and his eyes snap open and I look straight into his eyes.  
"F-frank I um." I ignore him keeping eye contact with him and straddle his hips grinding down on him.  
"Wh what are y you doing?" I ignore him once again and lean over his face so my lips are an inch away from his.  
"Shhhh." Is all I say before I press my lips against his slowly making my way to his jaw and up his ear and whispering "what was you thinking about?"  
"Um I um uh" he stutters. "Morrissey?" He states but comes across more as a question and I just laugh.  
"I heard you Gerard, I know." His eyes open wide and his cheeks turn bright red."now tell me what I was doing and I could make it a reality" I smirk and start to kiss down his chest and brush my fingers over his thighs which causes him to shudder in pleasure. "Tell me and I'll make you my slut." I move further down his chest and stop when I'm hovering over his dick "only mine!"  
"You were teasing me, making me beg." He pants.  
I sit up stopping everything and a look of horror makes its way across Gerard's face.  
"Why'd you stop?" He says in a worried tone and I just smirk back at him.  
"Beg!" I growl.  
"Please p please." He moans. "Your so hot, so fucking hot." He brings his hands up to my head and tangles his fingers him my hair. "I want you. No, I need you."  
I climb off of the bed and walk over to the wardrobe pulling out some rope and two sets of handcuffs. I handcuff each of his hands to either said of the headboard and tie his legs to the lower bedposts. After I've finished tying him up I climb back on the bed  
"You look so beautiful like this." I whisper in his ear and he lets out a long filthy. "You're such a fucking slut."  
"I'm your slut" me whispers back and I lean down claiming his lips, embracing him in a deep passionate kiss. After about five minutes of making out I slowly start to make my way down his chest stoping when I reach his hard cock.  
"Please just do it." He begs  
"Do what?" I ask innocently. "What do you want me to do?"  
"Just fuck me please!" Well someone is desperate.  
"Hmmm, not yet gee." I say and he just replies with an impatient groan.  
"Frank please, I need you." I just chuckle and kiss down his thighs making him shudder in pleasure. "How much do you need me?  
"So much, so fucking much. I wanted this ever since the day we met, since I first laid eyes on your perfect face. And now we're like this so please." I smile back at him before I connect my tongue with the tip of his cock which causes him to moan once again.  
"M more." I proceed to wrap my lips around dick and suck slowly at first but soon pick up the pace. I continue to bob my head up and down and his dick is not dripping with pre-cum.  
"Fuck Frank, I'm so close, I" he moans and I pull away and he whimpers at the loss of contact. I pull a shiny silver ring out of my pocket and slide it onto his cock.  
"I fucking hate you." He wines as he feels the cock ring being pushed on.  
"Well if you hate me I guess I should leave." I tease and he shakes his head vigorously  
"No" he protests. I move off the bed and position myself in between Gerard's legs and lower my mouth around his dick and suck hard and fast. His eyes snap shut and he throws his head back moaning my name "fuck me!" He pants "Fuck me right now!" I grab the lube off the floor and squirt a decent amount on my fingers. I insert the first moving it slowly and then a second thrusting them in and out whilst unbuttoning my jeans with my other hand. I kick them off along with my boxers and squirt some lube on my very hard dick and position myself in line with Gerard's entrance before slowly pushing in.  
"Fuck you're so tight." I moan whilst untying Gerard legs from the lower bedposts and he wastes no time in wrapping his legs around my back, pushing me further inside.  
"Mmmm Frank you feel so good inside me." He moans "more, I need more." I pull almost all the way out before thrusting all the way back in hitting his prostrate dead on which causes him to scream my name louder than he had previously. I keep thrusting in and out hitting the same spot every time.  
"Shit Frank I'm gonna-" but he stopes by the cock ring. "Please just let me cum." I shake my head wanting this to last a bit longer. My thrust get harder and faster and in getting close, I can feel it so I bring my hand up to Gerard's dick. I wrap my fingers around it and start to pump in time with my thrusts.  
"Frank please." I just look at him with a devilish grin. "Beg." I demand. "Tell me how bad you want to cum."  
"Frank please, I need to. I need to cum, I want to scream you name when you send me over the edge. I want to release all over your hand and watch you lick up all my cum. Fuck please Frank." Shit that was hot, begging like a fucking whore. I can't take it anymore so I slide the cock ring off and lean down to his ear. "Cum for me baby." And with that he releases all over my hand and both of our chests. As he cums his muscles tense around my cock which causes me to scream his name and release inside him. I pull out and straddle his hips, leaning down licking the white sticky stub stance off his chest.  
"Mmmm you taste so good." I moan against his skin. "I think we should go shower." And I stand up and wink at him before walking to the bathroom.


End file.
